bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental Clash: Shade vs. Yuzuki
Yuzuki was sitting inside a cafe enjoying a cup of tea and enjoying a variety of sweets. She was looking outside the window, thinking of how to find her missing brother. A man in all black, and a silver Maltese cross around his neck, entered the cafe. He walked to the counter and ordered a coffee with extra sugar and creamer. Typical Tuesday for Shade Kagekyo. As he went to sit down, he tested all the people in the room, by sending a short burst of Reiatsu into the area. Anyone who could sense it, would flock to him. Yuzuki felt it immediately and looked at the man who sent out the short burst of energy. "That man over there is cute and he seems strong...I might as well ask him if he has seen Yuzuru..." she thought. She then got up out of her seat and walked towards the man she was evaluating and said "Hello, my name is Yuzuki Akiraka...who are you?". "My name is Shade Kagekyo. What can I do for you?" Shade smiled, it was genuine, but how he hated to smile. It was the fact she was polite that made him do it. "Well...since you are not a normal human, I'm wondering if you have seen this person before." said Yuzuki as she handed Shade a picture of what looks like a young woman with long purple hair. "I apologize. I have never seen your sister before. Forgive me please." Shade used his unatural power to chill his coffee down. "Much better." he muttered. "Actually, that's my brother...and it's fine, I have been searching for him for a while now so it's no surprise..." replied Yuzuki. Shade quickly swallowed his coffee, lest he spew it forth in a comic fashion. "Ever notice how much your bro looks like a girl. No offence." "Yes, I know and it's fine...besides, you won't believe the number of boys that try to ask him out..." she laughed, thinking of how often her brother is mistaken for a girl. "Hm. I may not know where he is, but, If you would like, I will aid you in this endeavor." Shade grinned, never a good sign. "Hmm, and what must I do to have you help me?" she asked, thinking of what possible reason why Shade would help her. "Prove you can handle the cold weather." Shade said pointing up. He then walked out of the cafe, and in a flash of red he was gone. Shade reappeared on the top of the cafe, grinning. "This means that we are going to fight, aren't we?" she asked, watching what he is going to do on top of the cafe. "Yes, it does." Shade said, calmly. He held out his hand, manifesting his Hell-Blade, Shinjitsu Zai-no. Yuzuki sighed then drew her blue wakizashi with her left hand and stood in a defensive stance. "Do we just have to spar or do I actually have to beat you?" she asked. Shade's voice lost it's steady edge, and he chanted his release command, "Reveal to us your light, Shinjitsu Zai-no." Other than the air cooling down, nothing out of the ordinary occured. "That depends on how far you want to go, my dear." "Well isn't that nice...I guess we'll just keep going until one of us wants to stop then..." she replied. "He said what sounded like a release command but nothing actually changed other than the slight temperature drop" thought Yuzuki. "Guess I should start then...Byakurai" she muttered pointing towards Shade with her right hand and a bolt of lightning shot out of her index finger. Shade simply said, rather bored, "Ice wall." At the command, a giant wall of ice barracaded him from the front and sides. "I'm sorry, but were you thinking of hitting me with that?" he asked, in a condensending tone. "Not really" answered Yuzuki looking at the wall of ice that Shade created. "He's an ice-type user...this will be interesting" she thought. She then kicked into shunpo and reappeared above him and muttered "Sōkatsui" and a wave of blue crashed downwards. She has a lot to learn. Shade thought, as he kicked into Kogeru, the demonic flashstep. A short glow of red and he was gone appearing on a building a few blocks away. "You think my defence is impressive, try my speed out will ya?" "Hm...must be the coffee..." she said calmly. "He's fast and has a good defence, this fight would be a pain in the ass if we fought for real..." she thought as she kicked into shunpo, reappearing on the building across from him. She then drew her other wakizashi and muttered "Freeze the seas, burn the land...Reitō-en.", the pair of wakizashi began to glow and elongate to become a pair of katana. She then swung her left sword to send a barrage of icicles at Shade. Shade grinned. "Ice won't even harm me. Behold." he said, creating his infamous ice shards, and countered Yuzuki's attack. "Sorry, leave ice to the demon. You'll catch cold otherwise." "Eh, whatever...I've been through worse." she muttered swinging her left sword again to send another barrage of icicles, this time the ice was slightly different. Shade let the attack impact, just to prove his point. However it caused his human flesh to burn. "Holy crap. What was that?" "It's a special property that my sword has...ice that burns instead of freezing" answered Yuzuki, looking at the damage done. She then swung the sword in her right hand, shooting off a rather large fireball at him. "Oh for Bael's sake!" Shade yelled, getting out of the way. "And let me guess, fire freezes things?" "Awww, how'd you know?" she responded as the fireball crashed into the spot where Shade was standing, freezing everything around it. She then swung her right blade in rapid succession, firing off a volley of fireballs in which some had a freezing flame and others had a burning flame. "Simple logic, m'lady. That is what told me. I'm sorry to spoil the surprise." Shade said, apathy abounding in his voice. I may need the sheath to finish this. She would never expect it.''Shade manifested another Ice wall, but knew that he would need to reenforce the barrier. To ensure his defence, he created a second one behind it. "Oh well since you ruined my little surprise..." said Yuzuki as she swung her left sword towards the ice wall, melting parts of it as her burning ice began to grow around the wall. Shade didn't even blink as his walls began to melt. "I'm gonna show you how cold I can be." he held his had out and a blue sword sheath rested in his palm. "Are you ready?" "For what?...maybe this?" said Yuzuki, swinging her right sword firing a small fireball to the wall of burning ice that grew over Shade's icewall. The moment that the fire hit the ice, a large explosion occured, shattering his icewall and engulfing the area in burning flames. "Sin is the only path to light." Shade said. His powers erupted in a dome of blue light, shielding him from the blast. As it faded, Shade stepped forth. His black clothes became blue, and his raven hair, as white as the newly fallen snow. The only thing betraying his identity was the Maltese cross on his neck. "Oh, come on...that didn't work?" said Yuzuki looking at the lack of damage done. She then formed a large burning ice ball and shot it at the newly transformed Shade and fired a small fireball directly behind it. The fireball touched the ice moments before hitting Shade, causing yet another large explosion with large ice shards firing outwards in every direction. Shade couldn't move in time, so the full brunt of the attack connected with his body. As the smoke cleared, he was down, and his left arm was torn off. "Thank Bael I can heal even this wound." At this, his arm began regenerating in a very grusome manner. "Neat trick." said Yuzuki looking at him regenerating his arm. "Do you want to continue on or call it a day?" asked Yuzuki as Shade finished healing himself. Shade let his demon form fall away, like smoke. "Does this answer your question?" He was tired, as healing takes energy, as well as his demon form. Repairing demonic flesh takes much more energy. "OK then...so now what? You seem a bit too tired to help me out right now..." asked Yuzuki with concern. "Don't worry about me. I just need some time, because I've never healed such a large wound in my demon form. Any clue where your bro may be?" Shade asked, not trying to show his exhaustion. "No idea actually...He disappeared from the Seireitei several years ago when on a mission in the human world...I came here to search for him and I haven't found any clues of his whereabouts or anything..." said Yuzuki with disappointment. "Ok. If I see him or hear anything, I will let you know." And with that, Shade vanished in a burst of red. "I hope you have more luck in finding him than I did" said Yuzuki, muttering to herself. She then disappeared through the use of shunpo, and continued to look for any sign of her missing brother. '''THE END'